Emma's Assault And Curse
by ZOE007
Summary: Emma gets assaulted then turned into her namesake.
1. Chapter 1

"Regina I'm just going to pick up a few things from the store, you want anything while I'm there?"

"No thank you dear just make sure you pick Henry up from school on your way home."

"Ok I'll see you in about an hour."

It had been months since the curse broke and Jefferson's hat had sent Emma and Mary Margaret to the Enchanted Forest which had caused the whole Cora and Hook ordeal but instead of Mary Margaret using the candle to kill Cora she just returned her heart which changed Cora dramatically and she became the mother Regina had always wanted.

Emma and Regina had started dating after Emma had broken her wrist from falling down the stairs at the mansion whilst helping Cora move in, Regina came to Emma's aid and they shared a kiss which just happened to be true loves kiss.

Emma was on her way to the store when something sharp penetrated her neck reaching up she removed a dart before her world went dark.

Back at the mayoral mansion 2 hours had passed and Regina was worried Henry wasn't home and Emma hadn't called so she rang Cora.

"Hello?"

"Mother could you pick Henry up from school? Emma has failed to do so and its not like her not to call if she can't do it."

"Of course, I'll go pick him up right now I shall be home shortly."

"Thank you."

20 minutes later Henry and Cora entered and were met with Regina pacing with an extremely worried look on her face.

"Regina darling is everything alright? Have you heard from Emma yet?"

"No mother I haven't heard from Emma yet and it's making me sick not knowing where she is."

"Where did she say she was going?"

"To the store but that was 2 hours and 20 minutes ago."

"Alright calm down I'll go to the store and see if they saw her at all."

With a wave of her hand Cora disappeared.

"Mom do you think ma's okay?"

"I don't know Henry but I sure hope so."

Meanwhile in an abandoned house Emma started to regain consciousness and the first thing she noticed was she was strapped down to a metal table of some kind then she noticed how cold she felt and realised she was naked.

Emma looked around but couldn't see anything because she was surrounded by darkness, suddenly a door opened letting in a bit of light then a switch was flicked flooding the room in light Emma saw the reason it was so dark was because there were no windows to let any light in.

A tall figure walked in Emma could tell by the build that this person was male.

"Who are you?"

The hooded man did not reply.

"What do you want from me?"

Again Emma got no reply from this man who had taken her.

The man started to circle the table looking at Emma laid out before him, while he was doing this Emma had some time to think to herself and remembered that she had magic and both Regina and Cora were teaching her how to use it so she summoned her magic in an attempt to release her from the leather straps holding her down, but it didn't work.

"There's no point in using your magic my dear I have enchanted the straps, magic can not undo them." The man spoke for the first time.

"How..." Emma trailed off.

"I can feel when magic is used in this house."

"Who are you? Please tell me."

"My name is of no importance."

"Why are you doing this? Where are my clothes?"

"I don't have to answer your questions so I won't."

Without another word he left the room leaving Emma to her thoughts.

Back at the mayoral mansion Regina's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry my darling but the workers at the store said she never came in."

"Thank you anyway mother."

"Any news mom?"

"No I'm afraid not."

"What if you used a spell to locate her?"

"I thought you didn't want me to use magic."

"It's ok if you're using it for good and finding ma is good."

"Alright, Henry could you go and get the book with the purple stone on the spine?"

"Ok."

Henry ran to get the book.

Regina was hoping that Emma would be ok till she could locate her.

At the abandoned house Emma was having worries of her own, this guy was freaking her out she had no idea what this creep was going to do and she didn't want to but she knew she couldn't avoid what he had planned.

Just then the man came back in carrying a tray.

"I imagine you are thirsty and maybe a little hungry."

Emma decided to imitate this guy and refused to answer.

This caused an amused chuckle to come from her captor.

"Very well don't answer, but you will eat and drink for I need you to be in peak condition. I have decided to give you a name to call me it is not my real name but it is still a name. You can call me Nate."

Nate pressed a button which caused the table to tilt so Emma was able to eat and drink when she was finished the table was put back in its original position Emma let out a gasp when she felt Nate run his hands along her leg stopping just shy of her nether regions before he started again he did that about 12 times to each leg then he rubbed up and down her arms as if he were giving her massage but she knew better than that.

Then his hands were trailing her torso and he grabbed her breasts and took pleasure in the horrified look that his actions brought to her face. Then his right hand went down south and found her warmth and started stroking her rough and firmly, Emma's body reacted the opposite of how she was feeling while her slit was getting wet Emma was hating every second of it she closed her eyes it was all she could do not to look at Nate's sickening smile as he leered at her before latching onto Emma's right breast which he began to suck on.

Before she knew it Nate was inside her digging his fingers into her hips leaving dark bruises as he pounded relentlessly into her ripping things she wasn't even aware she had, she became unaware of her surroundings as her brain made her focus on the pain her body was going through with a grunt Nate finished and climbed off of Emma, she opened her eyes and saw he was heating up something, when he brought it to her torso she saw that it was a knife and he placed the heated blade on her skin and breathed in the smell of burning flesh and smiled before digging the blade in deep but not deep enough to do any organ damage or anything that would have her in constant pain for the rest of her life he then proceeded to place deep cuts all over her stomach, arms and legs, Emma could feel herself growing weaker with the blood loss.

Regina had just cast her location spell and had pinpointed Emma's location and magicked herself there, she heard a scream come from inside the house and wasted no time getting upstairs another scream reached her ears and she flung the door open with a flick of her wrist.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER ROTHBART!"

Regina was beyond pissed she was in Evil Queen mode and was not in the mood for playing games.

"But of course your majesty."

Regina was not about to take Rothbart lightly so she suspended him in the air and went to Emma and knowing what Rothbart was like undid the straps holding Emma manually.

"Regina?"

"Hush now I'll have you out of here soon my love."

Once Emma was free from the straps Regina waved her hand and Emma was clothed in a very light long dress so the material didn't irritate her injuries but it also hid her injures, then she gently as possible picked up the fragile blonde and carried her out of the house, once outside Regina set Emma on her feet while still holding her up with one arm and used her other to whip out her phone and call Cora to come pick them up.

15 minutes later Cora's car was there and Emma was bundled into the back seat with her head reacting in Regina's lap.

"We need to get her to the hospital mother."

"No."

"Emma you need medical help."

"Please Regina not the hospital just take me home."

Against her and Cora's better judgment Emma was taken back to the mansion.

When they arrived Emma attempted to walk on her own but ended up falling into Regina's arms seeing no alternative Emma decided to just let Regina carry her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour after getting Emma inside Cora took over from Regina and took Emma upstairs and got her settled on Regina's bed that Emma and Regina share when the blonde stays over Cora treated the wounds on the girls arms and legs then left Regina alone with Emma so her daughter could tend to the wounds on Emma's stomach and more intimate areas soon Emma's wounds were cleaned sutured and dressed and Emma was dressed in a pair of Regina's silk pyjamas and resting comfortably considering Regina gave her a magical sedative.

Regina headed downstairs to talk to Cora.

"Mother I need to talk to you about something concerning Emma."

"What is it Regina?"

"I think she may have been raped I noticed blood on her inner thighs."

"If you're right that poor girl is going to be in for some pretty rough nights."

"I can help her through it. After all I know what she's going through."

Cora looked at Regina with confusion written across her face.

"Leopold raped me every night trying to make me conceive a male heir."

Suddenly a glass shattering scream came from Emma's room not bothering about being proper Regina and Cora ran up the stairs to Emma's room when they burst through the door they saw Rothbart standing there smirking.

Regina was about to fling him out the open window when a honking came from beside the bed and out walked a white swan with a tiara on it's head.

"Now I have another swan princess after Odette got away."

"ROTHBART YOU TURN HER BACK RIGHT NOW!" Regina yelled.

Regina went to torture him when Emma started honking wildly at her the conflict clearly stressing her out.

Rothbart smirked.

"I'll be taking my swan now."

Suddenly Emma flew up into Rothbart's face causing him to step back so much that he fell out the window disappearing, Emma landed on the windowsill and realising what she thought she had done let out a sad honk.

Regina went over to her and picked up the young bird and stroked gently down Emma's neck calming the swan, she looked down and was surprised that Emma was crying she wasn't aware that birds could cry.

"Emma I want you to listen to me, just because Rothbart's dead doesn't mean we can't undo this."

Emma rubbed her head against Regina letting the brunette know that she understood.

Regina placed Emma down on the floor and Emma honked and looked up at Regina.

"Mother what do you think she wants?"

"I think the floor's to cold for her."

Regina tested the floor with her hand and it was indeed cold so she picked the swan back up and carried her down into the lounge where she set her down in front of the fire that Cora had lit prior to the events of today.

Regina found herself wondering about when they managed to change Emma back, would her wounds still be there or did the change of form heal her?

Henry came in after being dropped off by Snow and David.

"Mom did you find ma yet and who does the swan belong to?"

Emma let out a loud honk which drew Henry's attention along with Regina's and Cora's Regina could tell by the way Emma ruffled her feathers she was irritated that Henry didn't recognise her.

"Henry the swan is Emma."

"How'd this happen?"

"You know the story of the swan princess?"

"Yeah."

"Well it turns out that the sorcerer Rothbart had been brought over in the curse and he had taken Emma then when she was resting upstairs he appeared in the room Emma woke and screamed but by the time we got there he'd already turned her into a swan, he seemed to have had an obsession with swans."

"Where is he now? We need to find him and make him change her back."

Emma let out another loud honk and flapped her wings as she felt insulted.

"Not that you're not beautiful as a swan ma but I like the feeling of being able to have our talks like we always do."

At Henry's words Emma settled herself back down in front of the fire.

"Rothbart is dead Henry he tried to take Emma so she flew at him making him fall out the open window."

"So she's never going to be human again?"

"We're working on a way to help her dear." Cora supplied the answer.

The days that went by were filled with researching ways to try and break the curse on Emma and so far none had been successful and Emma was starting to lose hope.

Henry noticed how down Emma seemed and went to talk to Regina.

"Mom I'm worried about ma."

"Why is that my little prince?"

"She seems really down."

"Well all our attempts to change her back have failed that's probably what's got her down."

Emma was looking out the window and saw Snow, David and Ruby coming up the drive with Neal and she got rather excited and started honking, which drew Henry, Cora and Regina into the lounge.

Henry went and opened the door and brought the quartet into the lounge Emma walked over to them and honked, Ruby seeing the swan started snarling at her making Emma back away from her friend letting out a sad honk. Then she looked at her parents and brother and started honking at them Snow and David worried that the swan might hurt Neal backed away from her Snow holding Neal closely a tear escaped Emma's eyes and she flew out the front door that Henry in his happiness forgot to close Regina ran to the door.

"Emma, come back." She called out but Emma had disappeared.

"Why did you name that wild animal after our daughter?"

"Because Snow she is your daughter, Rothbart cursed her to be a swan so he could put her in Odette's place considering Odette got away."

"So that's why she was honking at us she was trying to tell us that it was her."

"And now that she's upset and taken off I have to track her down again."

"Again?"

"Yes again, the first time she went missing I used a tracking spell to locate her but I need something of her's in her current form."

Henry saw the tiara that had fallen unnoticed to the floor and picked it up.

"Mom is this her's?"

"Yes it is good work Henry."

Taking the tiara Regina recited the spell she had used before and the tiara started to float and moved out the door Regina was closely following it, about an hour later the tiara had led Regina to a pond where she saw Emma floating on the surface close to the edge so Regina snuck up on her and grabbed the swan who started to honk and flap her wings wildly.

"Emma calm down dear it's only me."

Hearing Regina's voice Emma calmed down and Regina placed the tiara back on Emma's head.

"Another case of not being recognised? Of course with those two idiots I'm not surprised but the wolf I would have thought might have known after all she turns into a giant canine."

Emma shook her head and Regina was sure she saw the same laughter in the swan's eyes that always made its way to Emma's when she was human.

"You're laughing aren't you?"

Emma just snuggled into Regina.

"Let's get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Regina got back home with Emma in her arms she looked down and found that her swan princess had fallen asleep.

Henry opened the door and Regina got Emma settled in the nest made out of blankets that Henry had set up.

"Mom why is Emma asleep it's still daytime?"

"After everything that's happened today I guess she's just tired out."

When it was time for bed that night Henry decided to sleep in the lounge next to Emma.

Deciding not to tell anyone just in case it didn't work Regina cast an unbecoming spell and waited with baited breath to see if it worked the light that had surrounded Emma faded and there lay Emma with the tiara on her head the tiara had gotten bigger to fit Emma's now human head to match her human body which was healed with the exception of a few scars.

Smiling Regina magicked Emma and Henry upstairs then went to join Emma.

The next day Emma woke and went to stretch her wings when she realised that she no longer had wings but arms, she looked up and down herself and found she was back to human form, so she decided to have a shower.

Regina hearing the shower running decided to join Emma but when she opened the door Emma was a swan again Regina realising that she had stopped Emma from being a swan when dry recast the spell and Emma was standing there dripping from head to toe with a necklace around her neck that held a silver gem in the shape of a feather.

"I was not able to remove the spell just bend it so instead of being stuck in swan form you can change at will."

"It's better than only being able to honk all the time instead of forming actual words."

Emma went to work after seeing her parents who apologised for the way they reacted yesterday, but for some reason Ruby was still snarling every time Emma went near her.

What no one knew that only Ruby could sense was that Emma was carrying Rothbart's child and Ruby could tell that the child would be a great force of evil if it wasn't disposed of before it was born.

"Granny I'm taking a break."

Without waiting for an answer Ruby left the diner and ran straight to the hospital to talk to Whale.

"Ruby what can I do for you?"

"I need you to do an abortion."

"I'm guessing it's not for you?"

"No it's for Emma have you heard of Rothbart?"

"They say he has an obsession with swans. What's he got to do with it?"

"Emma is carrying his child only she doesn't know it."

So Ruby and Whale planned to set up an abortion for Emma without telling her.

Ruby called Emma and said she needed her help and where to meet her.

Once Emma reached the place Ruby said to meet her Ruby was no where in sight.

"Ruby are you there?"

There was a growl and Ruby leapt onto Emma causing her to hit her head on the pavement then Ruby picked up Emma and took her to Whale who put her under heavy sedation so she wouldn't be any the wiser about 20 minutes later the abomination was removed and Ruby put Emma back on the pavement where she had landed beforehand and Emma started to wake up.

When her eyes opened the blonde saw Ruby watching her.

"I am so sorry Emma I didn't mean to hurt you I saw someone coming up behind you and because I wasn't in my wolf form I didn't leap high enough and I crashed into you I'm so very sorry."

"It's ok Ruby I forgive you but why did you start snarling at me every time I went near you even when I was a swan?"

"I could smell something on you a scent of evil."

"It was probably Rothbart he kidnapped me, tortured and raped me then later at Regina's he turned me into a swan."

"Where is he I'll rip him apart?"

"I kind of beat you to the killing when I was stuck as a swan I flew at him forcing him to fall out the window."

"Are you sure he's dead? When your parents and I were there I didn't smell any death."

"So you think he could still be alive?"

"I'm not certain but it is possible."

Suddenly there was a clap of thunder and there stood Rothbart.

"How did you break my spell? It's unbreakable by anyone but me."

"Well like you said it can't be broken but it can be bent. I can change into a swan whenever I want to."

"You're too much trouble for me to bother with."

Rothbart went to disappear but Emma stopped him by using her magic.

"You're not going anywhere until you undo this."

"Quite demanding aren't we?"

"Undo it now or I let my friend here rip you limb from limb."

When Rothbart made no indication that he would remove the spell on Emma.

"Ruby I think a cat's got his tongue."

Ruby stepped forward bearing her teeth.

"Alright I'll reverse the spell."

Rothbart didn't reverse the spell he merely transferred it to the necklace Emma was wearing.

Emma concentrated on changing form but nothing happened then Rothbart activated the spell on the necklace.

"Just so you know I only transferred the spell to the necklace you're wearing and the necklace can't be removed and I re-activated the spell."

"Why you little worm you're worse than Gold I have half a mind to let Ruby eat you remove the spell from the necklace I mean it. I don't want to be a swan any day of the week it's already my name for crying outloud I don't need a physical reminder."

"Ok, ok calm down, for a swan you're awfully loud."

Rothbart removed the spell and Emma ripped the necklace from her neck and destroyed it.

"Now listen carefully, I never want to see you or your magic around here again got it?"

"Yes."

"Good now get out of town and never come back."

Rothbart left town and Emma settled into what passed for a normal life in a town filled with fairytale characters.

Just when Regina thought that maybe Emma wasn't going to have any nightmares about the rape an ear splitting scream came from Emma and a crash of glass Regina ran to Emma's room and woke her up.

"Emma wake up dear your having a nightmare."

Emma's eyes shot open and her breathing coming fast and heavy.

"You're ok Emma I've got you it was just a dream."

Emma calmed down as she felt the steady beat of Regina's heart.

"I'm ok?"

"You're going to be just fine I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been where you are. I know what it's like to be violated."

"Will you help me?"

"Of course I will."

And true to her word Regina worked with Emma everyday to help the blonde overcome her nightmares it wasn't easy for Emma felt guilty and every time she woke Regina up she was convinced that Regina would throw her out but about an hour and 12 hot chocolates with cinnamon on top later Emma would be convinced that she was not going to be abandoned then the next night another nightmare and the whole ritual would start again.

Regina decided that the only way to help Emma was to erase the horrific event from the blonde's mind just as she was about to cast the spell Cora came in.

"Dear what are you doing?"

"I'm going to remove the memory of the rape from Emma's mind I don't see any other way she's not getting better if anything her nightmares are getting worse to the point she's starting to develope insomnia so I have to do something."

"Regina you know that a memory erasing spell is dangerous who knows what else you could be erasing."

"I don't know what else to do mother."

"Would talking to the cricket help her."

"No Emma doesn't trust "that type of mumbo jumbo" her words. She says that it would bring more nightmares. You see when she was younger one of her foster family's sent her to a shrink for some reason and he suggested that she be put into a psychiatric facility the one she was sent to still practiced electro shock therapy they nearly fried her brain and the shrink had chosen that one."

"Why did the shrink choose that one?"

"Because he got paid for ever bed he filled."

"Ok so no shrinks, how about hypnosis?"

"I don't know I never suggested it, I'll talk to Emma and see if she agrees."

Regina went to Emma who was in the kitchen struggling to stay awake while she was standing over a hot stove then her eyes closed and her hand went down on the hot plate and Emma was so tired she didn't feel her hand burning Regina rushed forward and yanked Emma away from the stove using her magic to turn it off.

"Mother!"

Cora came in quickly down by the urgency in her daughter's voice.

"Regina what's the matter and why does it smell like burnt flesh in here?"

"Because Emma is so tired she fell asleep at the stove and her hand landed on the hot plate and because she's so tired the pain didn't wake her so I had to yank her away."

Cora got the first aid kit and handed it to her daughter who took Emma's right hand and inspected the burn it wasn't just blistered, the skin was coming off.

"Mother it's worse then I thought I'll have to remove the flesh that's coming off. Am I a bad person for hoping the pain wakes her?"

"No dear it doesn't make you a bad person in a way if the pain wakes her up well know that the nerves aren't damaged."

Regina got to work on removing the dead burnt skin suddenly Emma started screaming the pain had woke her and she tried to pull away but Regina gripped her hand tighter and Cora went behind Emma and wrapped her arms around the blonde's middle pinning her left arm at her side and held her tightly while she whispered soothingly into the younger woman's ear.

Soon Emma's hand was free from all the dead burnt skin, Regina spread a healing balm onto the burn and wrapped Emma's hand in a special gauze used for burns.

"Regina what's going on why does my hand hurt?"

"You fell asleep at the stove and burnt your hand."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine Emma don't worry about it. I was wondering how you'd feel about trying hypnosis to help you. Would you be willing to give it a try?"

"Yeah I guess."

Regina put Emma under hypnosis but it failed, Regina knew it failed because Emma started screaming.

"Mother hypnosis didn't work I have to cast the spell."

"Not that one you won't I found a different one, it does the same thing except you can go through her memories and remove the one you're looking for and it won't erase any others unless you choose to."

"Thank you mother."

Regina placed Emma under magical sedation and cast the spell she watched her girlfriends life play in front of her from her birth through her childhood, her teen years to adulthood the memories were on the magical equivalent of fast forward till she got closer to the event she was looking for when she found it Regina pulled the memory from Emma's mind and destroyed it.

When Emma woke from her sedation she felt better and went downstairs.

"Morning dear."

"Morning Cora."

"You seem to be well rested."

"I feel it."

"Good dreams I take it?"

"I didn't dream last night."

Cora hid a knowing smile behind the newspaper she was reading while Emma went into the kitchen to greet Regina.

"Morning Regina."

"Good morning my love I trust you slept well?"

"Yeah better than I have in a while I guess now with the threat of Rothbart gone I'm able to relax a bit more the only thing I have to worry about now is chasing down a drunk Leroy when it's happy hour at The Rabbit Hole."

Regina chuckled not knowing that even though she destroyed the memory of Emma's rape the memory could return all it would take was for something linked to the memory to bring it back.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was at The Rabbit Hole to deal with Leroy yet again, when she heard people talking about Rothbart's sexual assault on her and it caused her to remember everything and she started to tremble and when a male customer touched her shoulder Emma started to scream and backed away sinking to the ground Leroy had sobered up enough to gently touch Emma's arm to bring her back to reality.

"Princess let me take you home."

Without another word Emma let Leroy guide her out the door and back to the mayoral mansion.

The front door was flung open and Regina rushed toward them.

"Leroy what happened to her?"

"Some of the people at The Rabbit Hole were talking about what had happened to her and she just had a complete breakdown."

"She remembered but how is that possible I destroyed that memory?" Regina said in confusion.

"I wouldn't have a clue. Do you want me to help get her inside?"

"No that's ok Leroy I've got her thank you."

Regina scooped Emma up and carried her inside.

Once inside Regina placed Emma on the sofa.

"Emma I'll be right back."

Regina entered the kitchen where Cora was making dinner.

"Mother we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"The spell I cast it didn't work."

"I thought you said she didn't remember what happened to her."

"She didn't until she heard people at The Rabbit Hole talking about it and the memory returned. She had a breakdown now she's sitting in the living room practically catatonic."

Suddenly a bright light came from the living room and Emma cried out which became a honk midway.

"Not again."

Regina went into the living room and found that Emma had once again turned into a swan.

"Oh Emma what am I going to do with you?"

"You could stroke my neck."

"You can talk how is this possible?"

"I guess this time is different than the curse that Rothbart placed on me."

"How exactly did this happen?"

"The only thing I remember was how safe I felt as a swan and the next thing I knew I felt myself changing form."

"There was a white light that appeared before you cried out, it may be an extension of your powers."

"So now I can shapeshift too?"

"It appears that way but to be 100% sure try to change back and forth."

Emma concentrated and the swan melted away leaving Emma in human form then she changed herself again to swan and back to human again.

"Looks like you were right."

"Emma I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"The reason you had that breakdown was because I removed the memory of what happened to you and people talking about it made you remember."

"Regina don't blame yourself you were only trying to help me."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so understanding."

"You want to know a good thing about being able to turn myself into a swan?"

"What's the good thing?"

"If we have an argument I can fly away."

"Emma!"

"Kidding."

Regina tackled Emma to the ground and started to tickle her.

"Jeez Regina did you have to tackle me so hard?"

"What's wrong?"

"Well thanks to your tackle I hit the back of my head on the floor."

"Let me check for a bump."

Emma sat up and Regina gently felt the back of the blonde's head, Emma winced when Regina's hand found a large bump.

"Well you definitely have a goose egg."

"Really? Because the pain would suggest a lump the size of the town."

"Stop exaggerating dear."

Emma glared at Regina with a scowl but neither stayed long as Emma noticed that Regina was deep in thought.

"Everything ok Regina?"

"Oh yes I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Well you and I have been together for sometime now and I was wondering how these would look with you wearing them."

Regina took out a ring and a tiara.

"The tiara was going to be yours when you reached the same age Snow did when she got hers and I found it where Maleficent had been and the ring I used my magic to create so it is one of a kind. Emma will you marry me?"

"Will I have to change my last name?"

"I don't think you have to but just out of curiosity why don't you want to be Emma Mills?"

"Swan was the last name I gave myself just so I really existed it makes me special and different."

"How about if we hyphen both Mills and Swan?"

"So what would it be Mills-Swan or Swan-Mills?"

"Which do you like better?"

"Swan-Mills."

"Then that's what it will be."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"I don't think you have today."

"Well let me rectify that immediately."

Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina long and with every ounce of love she could put into it, when she pulled away they were both breathing hard.

"I love you so much." Emma said once she caught her breath.

Days passed and Emma was planning on the best date ever while Regina was planning on a surprise of her own.

The day came and Emma was so nervous she was wearing a hole in Regina's carpet.

"Dear if you don't stop that my daughter will not be happy."

"Cora I am so nervous."

"Really I had no idea. What's got you so nervous?"

"I'm nervous that Regina won't like the place I chose for our date she always chose the place but now I have and I'm worried it won't meet her standards and that she'll realise that if I can get something like this wrong then she'll realise that I'm not worth her marrying and she'll leave me just like Neal did. I'm scared of being abandoned again."

"Oh Emma, Regina won't do that and besides she told me that she was worried that she may have set the bar to high she doesn't want you to feel like you have to compete with the places she's taken you to and she loves you too much to leave you you mean so much to her you are her true love and happy ending."

"Thanks."

Cora gave Emma a gentle hug and warm smile.

Emma took Regina to a Spanish restaurant where she surprised Regina by speaking fluent Spanish to the staff as she ordered for the both of them.

"Emma I had no idea that you spoke such fluent Spanish."

"You remember how when you had Sydney dig into my past and you saw all the places I had been?"

"Yes."

"Well do you remember how I dropped off the grid for 3 years?"

"Yes I thought that a bit odd."

"Well I spent those 3 years in Spain with a Spanish girl and her family."

"Well I must say I'm impressed."

"Do you like this restaurant?"

"I like it very much Emma my dear you really out did yourself."

Emma smiled, when dinner was finished Regina got Emma to drive to a place where she had her surprise set up.

"Regina why is the whole town here?"

"Because Emma I decided that we should get married today."

"I'm not dressed right."

Regina used her magic and Emma stood there in the most beautiful wedding gown with diamonds sewn on and her hair was in a single braid.

"Now you are ready."

Soon Emma and Regina were married and everyone was happy.

The end.


End file.
